1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a plant pot, more particularly to a plant pot having a base, a surrounding wall, and a plurality of holes formed in the base and close to the surrounding wall.
2. Description of the Related Art
Plant growth relies on roots for absorbing nutrients, water, and oxygen. In a plant cultivating pot, roots tend to extend to the spaces between the wall of the pot and the soil where they can get more oxygen. Since the roots are geotropic, they tend to extend toward the bottom of the plant pot after extending along the space adjacent to the pot wall. FIGS. 1 and 2 show two conventional plant pots 10 and 10' which include respectively a base 12 and a surrounding wall 11. The base 12 of FIG. 1 has a circular central hole 121 therein, while the base 12 of FIG. 2 has a plurality of circular holes 122, whereby excess water can flow out of the plant pots 10 and 10' through the holes 121, 122. When the root ends 201 of the plant 200 in the pot 10 or 10' reach the base 12, they wind along a corner space formed between the base 12 and the wall 11, thereby resulting in longer roots without increasing the number of root branches. Because the plant 200 must absorb nutrients via the root ends 201, the winding roots which have fewer root ends 201 can not effectively absorb the nutrients for the growth of the plant 200. Moreover, when the plant 200 is uprooted for transplanting to soil or another pot, the longer root ends 201 are liable to break. Since the plant 200 has few and remote roots, breakage of the roots may significantly affect plant growth and may even cause the plant to wither. On the other hand, when the roots are long, a deeper hole is needed in soil or in a new pot for transplanting, thus resulting in added inconvenience.